


Inktober 31 : Non pas les yeux de tooka !

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Après des années, Dark Vador fait à nouveau face à son ancien Maître... et à ses dangereux yeux de tooka





	Inktober 31 : Non pas les yeux de tooka !

Non pas les yeux de tooka !

Dark Vador se dépêcha de passer son sabre laser au travers d'Obi-Wan Kenobi pour ne pas craquer.

Ouf, un mort ne pouvait plus vous attendrir.

Euh... où était passé le corps ?

La question passa soudainement au second plan comme une silhouette bleutée se forma au-dessus de la cape de son ancien Maître.

Le Sith s'enfuit aussi vite que son armure le permettait alors que le fantôme de son Maître le poursuivait de ses yeux de tooka battus.

FIN DE L'INKTOBER CÂLINS POUR OBI-WAN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
